Yu Shimamura
Yu Shimamura is a young woman who has lived quite the hectic and interesting life despite her age. Before she took on the role of a Rune Knight for the Naval Division, she was a noble-born from the land of Bosco, living a fortunate and happy life in luxury and excess. This was the case until such a time where her older brother was announced to be the heir to title and wealth, where she suddenly became second rate in her family's eyes, leaving her absent the title she had yearned for. Angered by the prospect of being cheated of everything she had worked towards, she journeyed out into the world, seeking powerful beasts which she could assimilate into herself as a means of impressing her family so that the title would be given to, who she deems, the rightful heir. After months of searching, stretching onto years, traveling as far as Fiore in search of myths and stories about the world's most potent creatures. Ultimately she turned up empty handed in her efforts. That was until in her deepest despair, she was approached by a creature known as a Kirin. This magnificent creature offered comfort and power in exchange for her kindness and comraderie, terms which Yu happily accepted. Ever since, Yu has entirely specialized herself in her Take-Over magic; Take-Over: Kirin Soul. This magic has permitted her to surpass her otherwise inadequate physical skills for the Kirin's superior physique. With this magic she can either perform a Full Take-Over, where she assumes the ultimate form of the Kirin she bonded with, or she can partially assume it's form, by either transforming a single part of her body, or partially change her entire body in a humanoid Kirin. Appearance Yu has been described as a person whom has benefitted greatly from the blessing of youth, her skin clear from all manner of callouses, scars and wrinkles which typically come with either age or more particularly, her line of work as a mage. She often used to be described as an unnatural beauty, her mere walking by being capable of turning the heads of those around her. Yu is rather tall for the average woman, standing around five feet and six inches tall, even higher when striding around in her high-heel boots which allows her another one or two inches to her total height. The award for her most notable feature belongs without doubt to her larger than life, vividly orange, curly hair that rests upon her heart-shaped head, held back by a single, spiked, barrette to keep it in order. This hair is her pride and joy, dedicating much time to make it appear poofy and presentable, the results of which are widely appreciated, if not just a little eye-catching. Her face consists of soft and feminine features coupled together with some sharper lines and skeletal structure as if to balance it out. Her eyebrows are thin and elegantly defined, framing her radiant raspberry eyes that some have made claims to shine with along with the rest of her when she smiles, followed by semi-long eyelashes to protect her raspberry colored wonders. Her nose is a feature often going unnoticed by others. It's low bridge and profile, appearing like a dot somewhere between her eyes. Nothing distracting, but nothing amazingly noticeable either, something which has surprisingly lent itself to further compliment her features. Below her elvish nose awaits a pair of thin and soft lips which part ways for a radiant pearly smile when it is deserved or befitting. Yu could never be mistaken for anything other than a woman, not with that wonderful hourglass figure of hers and plump female features. Her chest proving a bit too eye-catching in her opinion in their full firm nature for her liking, which then leads down to a flat and slightly toned stomach, a result of her consistent training and vain will to stay in proper shape. Her waist is narrow, a stark contrast to her chest and wide hips with surprisingly little sway, a result of her walk, intentful to offer as little of a look as possible. Her arms and legs are slender with the exception for her thicker thighs, elegant and with some faint traces of a muscular build underneath the fair skin. Despite their seemingly frail and slender construction, she seems relatively unimpeeded by general excercise and physical work, even outclassing the above average man in the physical field. For her typical outfit, when nothing more than everyday life is an occurrence, she sports a far simpler set of clothes than what she prefers to wear. It begins with a simple cyan top piece, nothing fancy, nothing of particular note beyond how it does a really good job of promoting her feminine features, quickly followed by a chest high, pink jacket which is too small for her to button up and on her hands she wears a pair of pink fingerless gloves, mostly to draw attention to her slender fingers and nails which she dedicates a good amount of time to get right, thus wanting to show them off. Further down it leads to a pair of snug, blue jeans-shorts which show off her curves in just the right way, although it has led to the attention of some deplorable misfits of society to approach her. Yu has been known for a variety of different outfits but her favorite happens to be a tight, lowcut leotard showing off a bit of her cleavage while still leaving much to the imagination. Her shoulders are adorned with bright pink, short sleeved, shrug jacket contrasting the deep purple of her leotard with a stylish flair. Her shrug jacket is matched in color by a pair of fingerless gloves. A shining gold belt hides where the leotard and shorts separate, making the outfit look completely whole. The shorts worn by Yu are loose fitting when compared to her other articles of clothing that seem to hug her slim body. These shorts match the color of her leotard perfectly, making the two seem to melt together. Her long legs are covered by a pair of off pink tights with a pattern of several slightly darker triangles scattered thorughout the fabric. The footwear of choice for Yu happens to be a pair of high heels boots with the same deep purple color found in many of her other favorite clothing items. These boots are made further stunning by the spiked, golden colored anklets that rest along the outside of them, giving the boots an extra splash of color that really makes them stand out. Regardless, it is the large red ruby necklace on her neck that draws the eyes of most when they first meet her. This attire was given to her as a welcoming gift and display of appreciation of her deeds for the guild when she joined Salamander Shade Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Yu's pride and joy, her greatest natural attribute: Her Magic. Throughout her entire life, Yu has shown a considerable mastery of the magical arts, outclassing even some of the greatest of S-Class mages from her own nation, granted, few remains after the massacre of Bosco and the lack of mages since. Her power was described as without bounds when tests were performed with her to see just how far her extent goes. When these tests were performed they were shocked to realize that according to their instruments, she had no definite limit to how much magic power she contained. While this initially could be mistaken for such immense amounts that it could not be read, it was more a matter of it accidentally reading both her and her two Kirins' magic power combines, which turned up such a hgih score that their tech couldn't measure it. Not only that, but apparently her body is relatively superior to that of "ordinary" people due to the speed in which it recovers lost magic power is almost twice as fast as an ordinary persons. When she excerts this magical power, a great red aura will take form around her, whirling around like twister of crimson energies, serving as a way of additional protection. Many have tried to put her down a peg by stating that this power is completely due to the kindness of the Kirins and not brought about by her own capable hands. Yu couldn't care less about those statements. Power is power, no matter what its source may be. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Grandmaster Lancer: Empathy: Magical Abilities Lancing Kirin Cleanser Magic Requip Take-Over: Kirin Soul Take Over: Kirin Soul is one of the rarest forms of magic that there is. It also stands as one of the more powerful forms of Take Over magic known of in the modern age. Or atleast, as far as it is believed. Kirin Soul is such an unusual form of magic that it has even, until recently, threatened to fade into obscurity and with lack of recent documenation, the magic seemed bound to be written off as old folk-lore. With the rise of Yu Shimamura, the magic has entered something of a spotlight once more, causing many a mage to actively seek a Kirin out to capture. Some have come to question how such a powerful magic could have fallen into obscurity to begin with, and the answer is simple: Due to the Rarity of the Kirin itself. The Kirins are relucant and apprehensive by nature, prefering not to be discovered by mortalkind unless they desire to reveal themselves, and even then it is mostly just to a select few, and even these few are less than likely to capture one, despite how much they try. Kirins are powerful creatures and they are not keen on sharing this power with just anyone. Even if a mage were to find themselves capable of subduing a Kirin and then take over it's form, it would still not prove to be as fit or powerful as when it was a free creature. Unlike more "common" take overs, a kirin is always aware of what's happening, even their souls and forms have been claimed. In many cases, a Kirin can also simply escape it's bindings with relative ease, though this will leave the Kirin in a "hollow" state which will slowly but surely kill them in the end if they were to be caught once more, which they would find much harder to resist a second time around. So, in order to maintain a certain degree of control over the Kirin and it's full unrestrained power, the mage needs to maintain a good relationship with it. Engage in conversations and create a bond between them. The stronger the bond, the stronger the form becomes until the point where the mage will be capable of utilizing the Kirin's might in it's fullest, and once such a time is reached, can train to become even stronger than before. When captured, the Kirin can prove quite fickle, reluctant, and even outright unwilling to perform ther host's wishes. For in this case, The Kirin holds the absolute authority, over it's might. If it is unwilling to lend the host it's power, none will be given. As such, for those who seek to find absolute power and become overwhelmingly strong after their first capture or two, Kirin Soul is less than ideal due to this very reason. However, once a connection has been established and a bond has been forged, that's when the true magic begins. The benefits of the Kirin ranges from incredible physical enhancements, the ability to walk upon thin air and amazing magical prowess of whichever nature and skillset the Kirin carried before its capture. Yu has achieved great mastery of Kiyohime and Marehime' strengths and arts. With Kiyohime she has specialized in being the stalward defender of her team and allies, taking the blows for her allies who may not be as capable of handling it. What's more, she's utilizing Water Magic to strike down her foes and hold them at bay should they prove too strong for a single individual to handle, as well as Metal Magic in order to harden her own body. Placing herself close to a body of water will only serve to make her even stronger. Add that with her Metal Magic to make her body more durable, or hardening her weapons. On the other end of the spectrum stands Marehime, the mate of Kiyohime, a Kirin of near unparalleled offensive capabilities. Marehime makes use of Heavenly Body Magic to enhance his speed and to perform a mix of devastation and distractions to his opponents, leaving them open for his fierce physical assault. His primary and most famous move is the Stellar Javelin, a conjured spear of hardened light and "star dust". Marehime Marehime is... Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Durability: Empowered Magical Prowess: Kiyohime Kiyohime was the first Kirin in Yu's possession. Kiyohime has been regarded as "The Lustreous Kirin", and is a being of quite considerable might, even if Yu is not fully capable of wielding it. Kiyohime is of a navy-blue colored fur with a pale beige color for the front of the neck and a dark grey for her stomach. Her head and hooves are adorned by a golden-like keratin which only serves to grant her even more luster and beauty. Enhanced Strength: Kiyohime allows Yu to ascend beyond her average physical prowess into far greater heights. While far from her forté, her strength is still something to admire. With ease can she punch rocks and constructions asunder, lift whole oak trees, and bend steel with her bare hands. While impressive, the strength has been called disappointing by some when compared to other highly standarded mages of similar level. She cares little for it though, as the primary purpose of Kiyohime is to act the shield role. Enhanced Speed: Kiyohime allows Yu to run incredibly fast for a mage of her level. She can run faster than a professional athlete, leaving most of her competition in the dust with little trace of herself. The height of her prowess of speed can be summed up with her top feat of having outrun a cheetah during a sprint. Her speed is effective, but an even better ability of hers is her enhanced reaction time, able to move and react to sound and stimuli in an instant, making her able of keeping up with mages with superior levels of speed, as seen when she competed with a mage with Max Speed Magic and still managed to keep pace and land blows on the man, even if her victory was not to last at the time. Monstrous Durability: Through Kiyohime, Yu can endure some trully unthinkable levels of damage and persevere through many hardships. Kiyohime has been described as unbreakable at times, which is not an unreasonable description when you get to see first hand what she can take. She has been burried in tons of rock and rubble and emerged without even a single bruise to show for it, she can tank ordinary bullets with ease and deflect sword cuts with her bare limbs, with little more than the fur and skin to protect her. If she adds the hardening of the metal magic to her already supreme natural defenses, she becomes a nigh unstoppable dreadnought. Suddenly she is not required to deflect swords from a particular angle, but she can catch it in her hand outright without as much as a scratch gained. She can tank the blow from a colossal Kraken, flinging her into a cliffside, and still be unable to stay down. Empowered Magic Prowess: Water Magic Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia